Aliens Nerima Hive
by Quontir
Summary: In Nerima even the martial artists scream....
1. Prologue

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Aliens belongs to a host of movie companies, etcetera. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Authors Notes: This story is set just before the very end of the Ranma1/2 manga continuity and so it may contain spoilers of that content. It is also loosely based on the events that occurred in the Aliens vs. Predator movie also titled AvP.

Prologue

Deep under the artic water the large black alien queen was alive. It could feel its primal motivation to seek out a breeding area impending upon it. It bestial intelligence sought purchase on the dark ocean floor and it began to walk. The creature walked and walked one horrible step after the next it moved with only one purpose to find hosts and propagate its young and perhaps, just perhaps a minor feeling of vengeance in its mind. Vengeance upon the entire human race.

The Alien Queen finished walking and found a spot, one that was thriving with life and hosts. Perhaps it was a new found respect for the dangers of humanity or instead a need to protect her soon to be newborn young, but the Queen did not prey on humanity on the first night that it landed. Instead she found some stray dogs and then dragged them to her the perfect spot, one where she could be safe and lay her eggs.

In the quiet of the night the alien queen encased the six live dogs into sticky web like substances and began building her new nest. The nest where her new brood would be born and thrive, right in the middle of the Nerima sewers.

Later on, Ranma Saotome was having what would almost be considered a good day. He hadn't been attacked and he hadn't been maletted, in fact he was walking to school with his fiancée and not a single insult was coming from his mouth. Plus, his mother's house would be fixed in a few weeks. Life was rather good that day. Ranma arrived at school and performed his regular scholarly activities for the day and was untroubled by anything at all. Perhaps it was just the universal yin and yang balancing out; because that was the last good day he had for quite some time…


	2. Chapter 1

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Aliens(s) belongs to a host of movie companies, etcetera. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Authors Notes: This story is set just before the very end of the Ranma1/2 manga continuity and so it may contain spoilers of that content. It is also loosely based on the events that occurred in the Aliens vs. Predator movie also titled AvP.

Chapter 1

Ranma and Akane were getting ready for school and arguing as was their usual bent. Nabiki ignored them and turned on the TV listening to the morning's financial news. The argument between the two teens escalated some more until Ranma was sent flying. Nabiki saw his comatose form next to her seat and said, "Ranma, Ranma won't you ever learn to keep your foot out of your mouth." The unconscious boy neglected to answer her and she announced, "Well I'm off! Akane don't forget to bring your fiancée to school with you!"

Nabiki walked out the door and Akane watched her and shouted back, "Hey! Why do I have to look after the Jerk!" She was met by her father and Genma who tried to explain her duty and honor involved in the situation. Tears and arguments finally swayed her to say, "Fine! I'll get the jerk to school; now get out of my way before I'm late."

Akane walked over to Ranma and splashed him with some cold water. "What did ya do that for!"

"Come on Ranma we're late."

Ranma realized the time and quickly ran into the kitchen for some hot water. "Stupid Tomboy, if you hadn't belted me or splashed me we'd be there already. You are so uncute!"

Akane stuck out her tongue and stalked off towards school with Ranma in tow. The two continued to argue on their way to school and even did so as they were forced to stand in the hall carrying buckets. The argument seemed to continue on and off throughout the day with neither side able to end it or even ease up. It was only when gym came around that the two were separated and were able to think about anything other than their next come back or insult. Gym was when they were free to imagine what life might be like if they didn't argue or without each other. Some days Akane dreamed of living life with Ranma and not arguing with him and others she dreamed about living without him entirely. Those same dreams would be in the young Saotome boy's mind as well.

Ranma walked back to the showers from Gym later than he usually would so as to avoid the pervert squad. He looked around the shower room and saw that it was empty and so started his shower. He was cleaning himself up when he heard a loud sound coming from the locker room. He turned off the water and listened again the boys in the locker room seemed to be screaming as if in panic and another sound was happening at the same time.

Then the sounds died down and everything became quiet. Ranma could hear the water dripping in the shower room as he walked towards the locker room with his towel on. He reached the door and said, "Guys! Alright guys I'm coming in and if this is some perverted joke to splash me with cold water I will put you into a world of pain you hear me?" There was no answer to Ranma's statement and so he slowly opened the door.

In front of Ranma the boy's locker room had become a veritable slaughter house. Body parts were littered here and there with blood and gore everywhere. Ranma tensed himself up and readied for a fight as he looked through the room. No fight was forthcoming as the towel clad pig tailed boy searched the room, but he did hear some sounds coming from a row of lockers. He walked towards the lockers and said, "Guys are you in there?"

The entire row of lockers slowly opened and more than half his gym class peered at Ranma with terror clad eyes. It was Hiroshi who spoke first, "Ranma, thank god! They were everywhere. The black things came in here and attacked and, and we couldn't do anything. Dai said he would get you to help, but one grabbed him and took him away and then another killed Jiro and we just panicked. One of the guys got into his locker and they couldn't get him and so we all got in. It was, it was…" The young brown haired boy collapsed sobbing at that point unable to continue.

Ranma put his hand on Hiroshi's arm and a look of fire came into his eyes. "Where did they go Roshi? Where?" The young boy pointed off towards a large hole in the boy's locker room wall. Ranma quickly changed from his towel into his clothes and ran into the hole. He walked through the hole and climbed down into what looked to be an old sewer access pipe. He barely even noticed when he reached the bottom of the pipe and turned on a flashlight that had been placed in his hand by one of the other boys. The beam of light flashed across the slick concrete and then onto a small spot of blood. He had a trail…

Ranma followed the trail of blood into the darkness following it best as he could until he heard a strange skittering sound behind him. He turned the flashlight and saw nothing, then continued on until he heard it again and this time his danger sense was warning him of impending danger. He turned the flashlight again, but still saw nothing. Then suddenly his danger sense was screaming at him and barely dodged out of the way of a viciously sharp tail. This time he panned the flashlight and saw it.

Standing n front of Ranma was a black insect like creature from out of nightmares. It stood about 5 foot tall with long clawed arms and a sharp black tail. Its head was overly elongated and ebony. The creature had no eyes and yet it still tilted its head at Ranma and then its jaws opened wide and it hissed. At that point Ranma leapt into a defense position and barely kept its claws from eviscerating him. This creature was fast deadly and fast, but Ranma was faster.

The creature continued to try and kill Ranma while he evaded its attacks looking for an opening that would not get him killed. The deadly dance went back and forth inside the sewer and then Ranma spotted his opening. On a normal opponent in a normal day Ranma would have hesitated, but on this day after seeing the horrors within the boy's showers he didn't hesitate as he yelled out his attack. "_Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan_" Hundreds of punches laced into the creature shattering bones and even breaking its wrist. Still the creature was alive and once again it sent its tail out and this time the tail pierced Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma screamed in pain, but somehow he knew that there would be no rematch after this battle. Now, he finally realized the danger he had put himself into he realized that in this battle there was only one outcome his death or that of the creature. Kicking his skills into high gear he went after the creature again evading its still operable left hand and its vicious tail Ranma was able to grab onto the creatures long ebony head. He twisted with all of his might and the creature struggled in his grip. He had to avoid its tail a few times, but finally he was able to get his grip right and twist in just the right way. A loud snap resounded in the sewer and Ranma screamed in pain once again as blood oozed from the death wound and burned his skin.

Breathing heavily and with some major injuries Ranma stood over the dead creature in the sewer. He heard some skittering in the distance and realized that he was in no condition to save the kidnapped boys or avenge the deaths of the other. He walked back to the school with a heavy heart determined to get some help and destroy the creatures. He had won the battle, but the war was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Aliens(s) belongs to a host of movie companies, etcetera. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Authors Notes: This story is set just before the very end of the Ranma1/2 manga continuity and so it may contain spoilers of that content. It is also loosely based on the events that occurred in the Aliens vs. Predator movie also titled AvP.

Chapter 2

Ranma woke up the next day. He was in a hospital bed and man was standing near him. He was tall with graying black hair with a slight pot belly. His blue eyes looked into Ranma's and he said, "So what happened son?"

Ranma talked to the inspector and remembered everything about the locker room and then chasing the creatures into the sewer. He remembered the fight and then trudging back down the sewer holding his injured arm. He reached the locker room just as the paramedics and police had arrived. Two paramedics approached him and started to put a bandage on his arm and then he felt a poke on his other side. A bleary fog of ambulance and strange dreams about the creature he fought came after that. Then he was here in this room.

The officer looked noted what he said on his pad and he said, "So you say you fought this creature in the sewer?"

"Yes, I followed after it and I had to kill it."

"Hmm, well that's interesting." The man then looked at him with intensity and said, "Because you know what we sent a few men down that tunnel and there were no known animal markings and there was no evidence of a body at all." Then the man calmed and said, "I know it's hard to admit, but you were hallucinating. We researched the missing boys and at least three have felony drug possession charges either pending or filed against them. They gave out some bad drugs and when it started to go bad they escaped."

Ranma shook his head. "No, it was real I saw it all happen right in front of me." He was about to add that he knew what being drugged felt like, but a certain glint in the officers eyes made him keep that tidbit to himself.

The officer noted a few things more on his pad and handed Ranma a business card. "Alright fine, I understand you don't want to rat out your school buddies. So here I'm giving you my card. If you can think of anything else that slipped your mind just give me a call.

Ranma just stared at the Imprinted gold lettering, "Yoshiro Amakitsu, Inspector TCPD. 555-8888" Then he said, "Yeah lieutenant I'll do that.

The inspector just looked at him and flipped his book closed. The he got up and said, "Like I said, we're done Saotome, but you stay close you hear me? We may have more questions for you later. We will find out what happened and we will prosecute do you understand?"

Ranma just looked back at the inspector and anger flashed through him. Anger at being ignored and anger at the creature he had fought in the tunnel. "You believe what you like, but I'm going to find my friends you hear me? Aint' nothing that beats Ranma Saotome and these ugly critters sure won't be the first." The inspector just walked out the door.

Ranma just sat in bed and stewed for a moment and then he realized that it was up to him. The police didn't believe that the creatures existed, but he knew, knew that they existed and had kidnapped his friends and schoolmates. So he got out of the bed started to walk out the door. Instead the door opened and he was met by assorted family members. His mother hugged him and Soun Tendo cried a river of tears. He explained his story to them all while his father made epithets about more training and other such dreck. Finally he was finished with his story and everyone had become quiet. "I've got to go after them Pops, Mom you understand right? Daisuke may still be alive and so might the other boys who were taken away."

Genma looked at him and said, "A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak."

"Yeah yeah pops, I know. You gonna come with me on this one?"

The older Saotome thought about it and remembered the vivid details of Ranma's fight and said, "Perhaps someone should stay at the Tendo house and keep them safe?"

His mother eyed Genma evilly and then hugged Ranma close to her. With a bit of sadness she said, "That's my Ranma a true manly man." She kissed him on the cheek and said, "You do what is necessary Ranma" Then she touched the bandage on his shoulder and the smaller ones on his arms. With a stern tone she added, "You stay alive you understand, your father took you away for ten years and I need to make up for lost time."

Ranma saw his mother's sad face and said, "I'll try mom alright, I'll try." Then he looked to Nabiki and said, "You hear anything from Ryouga lately?" The girl with a pageboy haircut shook her head and Ranma said, "Alright call me at the Neko Hanten or Ucchan's if you do."

An angry voice that had been quiet until now piped up. "You pervert! You're just going to them to have them nurse you back to health aren't you! What a jerk!"

Ranma just looked at Akane and said, "It ain't like that Akane. I need their help okay? I need some martial artists to help me defeat these creatures and save those boys."

"I'm a martial artist too you know!"

A vision of Akane fighting the black creature in the sewer went through Ranma's head and he shivered. "Ain't gonna happen Akane. A slow chick like you wouldn't stand a chance."

Akane stared at Ranma and then stood in a combat stance and said, "Just try me Ranma just try me."

Ranma groaned and said, "Someone back me up here wouldja? She's gotta know that any creature that could hurt me would just walk all over her. Come on you guys have gotta help me here."

Sound and Genma tried arguing Akane out of going with Ranma, but it was to no avail. Akane had her temper up and was hearing nothing from them. Nabiki fared no better and neither did Nodoka or Kasumi. Finally Ranma realized that an entire day had passed and that he was wasting time arguing time that could be spent trying to rescue Daisuke and the other boys. "Fine follow me if you want" He left it at that thinking that he would figure out a way to ditch the girl later.

To his own surprise he met Ukyou just as he was leaving the hospital. He had thought that she would have been at the hospital with his family along with Shampoo. Still at least she was here now. The okonomiyaki chef grabbed Ranma and said "Ranma, thank god you're okay! I visited you earlier, but you were still under sedation. I'm sorry I left, but I had to deal with the dinner rush."

Ranma said, "Where's Konatsu?"

"Still at the restaurant. Why?"

"That's great Ucchan. I have a feeling that I'm going to need his help with these critters."

"Creatures, what creatures?"

"The ones that attacked the boys showers after gym."

"But, I thought the news was saying that the police though it was bad drugs or something?"

"No, it was these monsters. I don't have time to explain it all, but we need to get Shampoo and talk to the old Ghoul. Maybe she knows something about these things or not, but either way we're going to need all the help we can get."

He started walking towards the Neko Hanten and then he looked at Ukyo and said, "I don't suppose I can talk you out of coming with me eh Ucchan?"

The chef looked at Ranma and said, "Not in a million years."

Ranma sighed realizing that he was bringing his friend into terrible danger and said, "Alright Ucchan, Akane let's go to the Neko Hanten and find some more help."

Akane just snorted and thought. "You'll see Ranma; I'll show you that I'm a real martial artist."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki hadn't notified Shampoo or Cologne about the previous day's events and The Neko Hanten was packed with the dinner rush and had been packed both days and so neither Shampoo, nor had Cologne heard the news. Cologne was cooking ramen on the stove when she heard a loud creak out near the common area. Seeing nothing she continued cooking until her danger sense went on full alert. Suddenly one of the walls in the Neko Hanten was destroyed and through the wall came ten black alien creatures.

The restaurant exploded into chaos as the aliens grabbed as many people as possible and started to escape. Shampoo landed next to one of the creatures and said, "That Shampoo customer, you no can take it." The creature just looked at her and hissed. Then it attacked.

The sharp claws and tail lashed out at Shampoo, but she was able to block them with her bonbori. The alien creature started a frenzy of attacks and she parried left and right, then she slammed one of the heavy maces into the creature's midsection breaking some ribs, and sending the creature flying. She stalked over to the black creature, but it was ready for her and leaped to the attack. She barely brought her mace up in time and intercepted a bite from its teeth. She used her other mace to smash one of its hands, but when she did so the caustic blood came out, destroyed her weapon and burned her hand. This left her with one mace stuck in its teeth, while its tail and other hand were free. The tail pierced her side and she yelled in pain, but she was able to leap away from the creature before it attacked again.

Panting across the room from the creature she pulled out her sword, leery of what had happened to her mace, but still prepared. The creature ran right towards her with its talons outstretched, this time as it came forward she slashed her weapon in a deadly arc and immediately flung herself away. The creature's head was separated from its body and deadly acid went flying everywhere. Luckily Shampoo had flung herself far enough away.

When the battle began Mousse had been in the back room washing dishes, but when he heard the commotion he ran in. He saw a number of black shapes attacking guests and the purple haired Shampoo stood in front of one of those shapes. He was about to go to her aid when Cologne knocked him down and said, "Look out you stupid boy!" A large black creature leapt over his prone form and slammed into a wall, for a moment the creature was still. He put his glasses down and looked around; now he also saw that in front of him were three more of the vicious creatures and Cologne was keeping them at bay with an amazing display of Amazon combat skills. The fourth creature which had been stunned by the wall then stood up and hissed at him. He knew that he would have to deal with it before he could help out Shampoo.

The creature leapt at him and that was when he made his fatal error. The Chinese boy pulled out two swords and sliced into the creature as it attacked. His slices were well aimed and the creature lost its arms, but the caustic blood spurted from the wounds and all over the Chinese boy. He screamed in agony as the acid ate away at his flesh.

Cologne saw what had happened to Mousse and was forced to abandon her battle. She hit what was left of the creature attacking him with a chi blast destroying it. Then she grabbed the boy and pogoed into the kitchen with him. There she turned on the spray washer full blast and hosed him down. The warm water slowly washed the acid away, but the young Chinese Boy was covered in third and fourth degree burns.

The three creatures that Cologne had been confronting examined the room, seeing a few diners who had not yet escaped, they grabbed them and then left through the hole that they had originally created.

Shampoo saw the rest of the creatures leave through the hole, but decided not to pursue. There would be time later for the demons to be brought down, but first she would go help her grandmother with Mousse and then they would determine a course of action. Perhaps her husband might be convinced to join them in their new war against these demons…

Author's Notes: I'll be updating this again soon, but first I'm going to concentrate on Baba Yaga's quests chapter 15. I just had to get some of this thought out of my head before I could concentrate on that story. Don't worry though I will be back for this story and plan on finishing it.


	4. Chapter 3

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Alien belongs to a host of movie companies, etcetera. Any other works belong to their respective people as well. I don't own any of this so just sit back and enjoy the tale, oh and don't sue me please that would be bad.

Authors Notes: This story is set just before the very end of the Ranma1/2 manga continuity and so it may contain spoilers of that content. It is also loosely based on the events that occurred in the Aliens vs. Predator movie also titled AvP.

Chapter 3

Ranma, Ukyou, and Akane arrived outside the Neko Hanten to see the destruction left in the wake of the alien attack. A police line surrounded the building and an Ambulance was busy taking someone away. Ranma's mouth was open in amazement until a voice behind them said, "Son in law, close your mouth you'll attract flies."

Ranma glanced down behind him and saw Cologne standing there. "Old Ghoul! You're alright. What about um uh." He glanced at the girls next to him and his thought process petered out.

"She is fine Son in Law. She is traveling with the paramedics to take the blind fool to the local hospital. Mousse, however was not so lucky. The demons that attacked our restaurant had acidic blood and it went all over him. As it is his situation is touch and go, but I have confidence that he will survive and it is lucky for him that the fool has real glass in his glasses and that he was wearing them or he really would be blind forever."

Ranma took in the new information and said, "The glass didn't melt? I think I have an idea."

"That's my son in law. You caught on right away. The glass in Mousse's glasses was unaffected and so you are thinking that you can use glass to protect yourself from the demonic blood?"

Ranma nodded and Cologne peered at him and said, "Come with me Son in law and we shall visit the warehouse."

"Warehouse?"

The ancient Amazon looked at Ranma and said, "Come now son in law did you think that I was in Japan for you alone and nothing else? That a matriarch of the Amazon tribe would be wasted in a husband hunt for more than a year?"

The pigtailed youth just stared back at Cologne and said, "Uhm I did, but now uhm maybe I'm not so sure."

Cologne cackled and led the group to a small warehouse. She pogoed up to its heavy security door and entered a code on a key pad. Then she put her hand on the door, one of her fingers lit up with chi and she traced a pattern on the door with her chi. Then she took a key and opened the door. As the door opened and the lights went on all around the young teens. They could see hundreds of scrolls, weapons, paintings and other ancient artifacts of great value. The ancient Amazon elder closed the door and then said, "Behold the treasures of the Amazons safe from prying Chinese government officials."

The group stared at the gathered items and then Cologne said, "Enough gawking come we shall find the items we need and then be gone."

Then a slight commotion occurred as a voice at the back of the warehouse said, "Where on earth am I now?"

Ranma grinned and said, "Hey Ryouga! I'm amazed, well I would be if you had actually intended to get past some of the most advanced security I've ever seen. Instead I'm betting you got lost in a closet and somehow ended up in here."

Ryouga headed towards the pigtailed boy with anger in his eyes. Then Akane conked Ranma on the head and said, "Ranma stop picking on Ryouga! Besides you need his help, you moron!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Ryouga."

Ryouga stopped in mid stomp and was taken aback. Then he calmed down and joined the assembled group saying, "Okay, what's happening around here. It must be important if Ranma is apologizing."

Cologne looked at the youths in front of her and said, "Come on follow me I will explain everything to you all." Then, she walked off and the group followed her to a large chest. Once again the Amazon elder lit a finger with chi and traced a symbol, but this time on the chest. When it opened the group saw a mixture of obsidian and ceramic weapons and armors.

Cologne lifted up a set of wrist blades made out of an exotic metal not found on earth, on it was the same symbol that Cologne had been sketching with her chi. Along with the wrist blades Cologne also held a small screen and keypad with alien lettering on it. The screen glowed with an eerie green light as Cologne started her story. "A long time ago, a time that is lost to most historians the Amazon tribe lived in a different place. In that place we had been appointed guardians of a sacred temple. A temple where a demonic queen lived for the sport of another species of intelligent life. These beings, called Predators or in their own language Yautja, were more powerful and stronger than any human and they had great technology and weapons. They lived for the hunt and had given the honor of guarding their temple and joining their hunt to the Amazons."

"Every ten to twenty years they would come and send a group of young hunters along with a group of young Amazon warriors and a number of goats and cows into the temple. The demonic queen would use the livestock so that she could create progeny for them to hunt down and kill. To all known accounts the demons were black and covered with chitinous armor, they had acidic blood, and would serve their queen tirelessly."

"One year the hunting party did not come back from the temple and some demons came pouring from the temple and attacked the Amazon village itself. That was when a great ship came from the sky and landed in the village that was when an entire clan of Yautja came from the ship. Together they and our warriors fought bravely side by side. But, unless the demon queen was trapped again or destroyed and her brood along with her the demons would never stop coming. That was when the Yautja elder and our queen Diana directed a group of their best and most powerful warriors to go with them deep into the heart of the temple while the rest of the village was sent away on the ocean. There sailing away in the waters what was left of the Amazon tribe saw a great light in the sky and knew that the temple and the demons had been destroyed forever."

Cologne once again held out the wrist blades and the alien device. "These two items are the only ones left that were given to the tribe by the Yautja. This chest is all that is left of the armors and weapons that were crafted by the ancient Amazons themselves. The techniques they used are now lost to our tribe, but the items may still serve us well." She then pulled out a light outfit made with very thin and flexible crystalline fibers saying, "This is made from spun glass. Do not ask me how it does not break and is so flexible, because I am unsure. Take it and the blades with my blessing son in law."

She handed both items to Ranma and he stared at them in his hands. He sat staring at them for a few moments and then he looked at the ancient Amazon matriarch, but words escaped him. She looked back at him and said, "Why Son in law I do believe this is the first time I've seen you speechless." Then she pointed to the chest and said, "All true warriors here may take a weapon and armor with some conditions."

Ukyou stepped forward and said, "What conditions?"

Cologne held out a two outfits pieced together with thin ceramic tiles, a large thick ceramic broadsword as well as two smaller swords that looked much like Ninja-to. Cologne said, "Before you take these weapons think carefully. By taking them you are declaring yourself an ally of the Amazons for all time. Is that your wish?"

"I won't give up Ran-chan for these if that is what you mean."

Cologne just smiled and said, "Ahh youth it thinks in such linear terms and is so short sighted. Have no worries Ukyou Kuonji being an ally to the tribe will not diminish your claim to Son in law in any way." Then a glint came into the ancient womans eyes as she said, "Did you not realize that he was not required to take the oath? Perhaps you should think on that carefully. In doing so maybe you will realize that being an ally of the tribe could only enhance your claim to young Ranma."

Ukyou said, "Alright, but I don't need the extra outfit or all three of those weapons. The broadsword and one outfit will be fine."

"What about your young Kunoichi will you bring him into battle unarmed?"

Ukyou was abashed and then said, "But, he didn't agree to become an ally of the tribe can you give these to him without that agreement?"

Cologne said, "I have faith that he will agree as long as you do."

Ukyou nodded and said, "Alright, I'll take them." Cologne handed her all of the items. The young chef bowed as she received them and said, "Thank you Cologne-san."

Ryouga stepped forward and said, "I'll agree." Cologne handed him a black obsidian broadsword. Ryouga hefted it and realized that it was as heavy as his umbrella. He then looked at the weapon and could see a metal pole running through the length of the glass. As he was examining the weapon Cologne also handed him a heavy suit of solid interlocking ceramic plates. "I doubt the weight of either item should affect you very much young Ryouga." Ryouga shook his head.

Then, Akane stepped forward and Cologne looked at her and said, "Go home girl. Go home before you get yourself or someone else killed."

The young girl steeled herself and her anger rose as she said, "I'm a martial artist too!"

The Amazon elder said, "That may be true, but are you a warrior girl? Are you prepared to fight in life or death battle? Are you really ready to kill if necessary?"

Cologne's eyes stared into Akane's soul and she quailed for a moment and then saw the rest of the group and remembered her own promise to herself. She said, "I am ready and I'll agree to be an ally of your stupid tribe too. You'll see Cologne I'm a martial artist and I will prove it if it is the last thing I do!"

Cologne sighed and handed her a ceramic Katana saying, "That is what I am afraid of child. Now take this weapon and I want all here to remember that you have joined of your own volition. The dangers you are facing are real. I will not be held responsible from this point on. Do you understand?"

The assembled teenage warriors nodded and Cologne said, "Good, now let us go get young Konatsu and Shampoo and then you will all head into the sewers to find and destroy the demon queen and her brood."

"What about you Old Ghoul? What will you be doing?"

Cologne held up the glowing green screen and said, "I am going to call for more assistance. I called my tribe sister on the phone, but they will most likely not be here soon enough. Perhaps the Yautja have faster means of travel."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Yoshiro Amakitsu special investigator for the Tokyo City Police Department was unhappy. In fact he was very unhappy. After arriving at the Neko Hanten restaurant the two had told him that the place had been busted up by a couple of boys high on some sort of drug. It fit in with his theory from yesterday. That is it fit until a group of officers went into the sewer to check it out the damage that had been caused by the drug crazed youths.

At first everything seemed fine, but then a scream came from down in the sewer a scream that was followed by gunshots. Then a voice came from his walkie talkie saying, "We're surrounded, they are everywhere! Retreat, retreat, someone call for back up! Get the SWAT team the Defense forces. Oh please someone help me!" Then there was silence.

Yoshiro had then followed procedure and called for backup. Backup had arrived, ten officers arrived on scene and this time he had gone down in the sewers with them. Their flashlights shone on blood and pieces of flesh as they walked along. Yoshiro examined it and then saw some strange marks on the walls the same marks he had seen in the Neko Hanten and the showers at Furinkan high school. He followed the marks with his flashlight and the beam landed onto a dark black carapace. The creature was hanging from the ceiling and it would be staring right at him if it had eyes. Then the creature hissed and attacked, it eviscerated two officers and then ran down the sewers. The group ran after it firing their weapons as they ran. As they went forward Yoshiro saw more and more markings on the walls and for some reason the marks just didn't look man made anymore. In fact the walls themselves were starting to look less like sewer walls and more like organic substances. He touched a wall as they went by and it felt sticky in his hands and then the sewer opened up into a large room.

In the room were hundreds and hundreds of eggs and in the darkness in the center of the room was one gigantic black alien creature. The creature looked at the group entering the room and he could have sworn that she smiled just before she hissed and then there were smaller black alien creatures everywhere they swarmed the group and that was the last thing he could recall. Then he woke up, he was stuck up to wall by the gooey substance he had felt earlier and right next to him was a large white ovoid egg. Then the sides of the egg slowly opened and he saw what was inside. Lieutenant Yoshiro screamed and screamed...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In outer space the tribe or predators had finally defeated the alien prey that had been infesting their ship. The vile abomination had take four of their number, when the ancient leader of the tribe had taken it down in hand to hand combat. He was mounting his prize and the entire tribe was about to leave the Sol system for new hunting pastures when he noticed a signal coming in. It was an old signal that spoke of distress and the need to clean up a hunting ground. He motioned to two of his tribe mates and pointed to the screen, then he pointed back at his own trophy. The two other hunters understood and went to the back of the ship. There they proceeded to get into a smaller vessel and launched themselves towards the Earth.

The ancient tribe leader then sat back with the rest of his tribe and they waited...


	5. Chapter 4

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Alien and Predator belongs to a host of movie companies, etcetera. Any other works belong to their respective people too. In reality I just don't own any of this and I'm not getting paid either. So just sit back and enjoy the tale you're getting it for free.

Authors Notes: This story is set just before the very end of the Ranma1/2 manga continuity and so it may contain spoilers of that content. It is also loosely based on the events that occurred in the Aliens vs. Predator movie also titled AvP.

Chapter 4

Ukyou was arguing with Konatsu or at least she would be if the young Kunouichi would actually argue with her, but as it was the boy had just taken the blades and armor and said, "I will happily accept this service and the agreement." He didn't balk at all and was willingly following her into a damn sight of danger. That was the problem; she had arguments and such lined up to get him to accept and he had blithely done so without any of them. Now she found herself arguing at him to not come with her, it was aggravating, tiresome, and basically pointless. Now that the young boy knew of the danger she was in he would never leave her side. Finally she gave up arguing and walked off towards the high school where Shampoo would be waiting to join the impromptu demon hunting group.

Akane and Ranma basically argued half way to the school and then began to ignore each other with hostility, but finally they reached Furinkan high school and the boys' showers. It was only sheer luck that Ryouga and Ranma hadn't fought on their way to the school. Then Ukyou spied Shampoo standing in a rainbow hued outfit much like Ranma's new one and wielding an impressive ceramic Chinese sword. The chef groaned as she expected the traditional glomp and fight to occur, but strangely enough Shampoo did not glomp Ranma. She just stood still and then said, "Alright you listen here. Stupid Duck boy already much hurt by these demons and Grandma say is very dangerous mission we put feelings, jealousy, and anger aside and concentrate on _demon_ battle. Is okay?"

The group nodded and followed the young Chinese girl into the sewers. Once down in the darkness Shampoo lit a chemical light and looked a bit abashed as she handed out more chemical and electric light patches and said, "Almost forgot we need these."

The rest of the group nodded and continued forward into the dark tunnels. The damp and dreary sewers took on a life of their own as every movement seemed to echo into nothingness and every water drop or sound made someone twitch, but still there was nothing. Nerves frayed and the tension started to get to everyone when they all heard distant screaming which was suddenly silenced.

The group started to run towards the sounds and then it happened. The black aliens were all around them attacking with teeth, claws, and tails. They battled with the creatures using their new found weapons and were successful in killing a few, but the hordes of creatures seemed almost endless.

Ranma was slashing with his new claws at amagurikan speeds, slicing into one creature and then the next with abandon. In this battle he felt more alive than he had ever before, all of his attack options were open and he could attack with abandon without worrying about the deadly arsenal of attacks that were in his repertoire. He dodged an attack by one creature and jumped onto its head crushing it to the ground. Then he spring from its dead form to attack another nearby. He briefly glanced back at Akane and was happy that his efforts were keeping the worst off the black haired girl, then he saw the girl go down under one of the creatures and he rushed to her aid.

Ryouga had also been happily cleaving into aliens with great sweeps of his new sword. He was enjoying the fact that these creatures seemed to have no idea of what the word dodge meant and practically impaled themselves for him. He then glanced back at Akane and was glad that his efforts were keeping her safe. "Oh Akane" he thought, "Please see that my love is keeping you safe." Then, he noticed that one of the creatures had knocked Akane down and he rushed to her aid.

Ranma reached Akane first and killed the alien on top of her and then he saw Ryouga's huge blade coming right for him. He was able to dodge the great blade, but not its wielder. Ryouga slammed into him and sent him flying into a wall. He was momentarily stunned and then three of the creatures grabbed him, together they were powerful enough to hold him and started to carry him away.

Shampoo, Ukyou and Konatsu were doing rather well against the creatures together they had actually worked into a group rhythm. Each one would kill one or two creatures and then come back in to formation and help defend as the next person killed another creature or two. That rhythm fell apart as Akane went down and then Ryouga plowed into Ranma. The creatures were then able to bring more force to bear against them as Ranma was carried away and the lost boy stood over Akane's prone form. Ukyou and Shampoo both screamed and headed off recklessly to save Ranma. Konatsu just followed them and guarded their flanks as they ran.

Ryouga watched them head off to save Ranma and realized that he was left alone guarding Akane's prone form against a horde of demons. He slashed left and right against them, but it seemed hopeless. The creatures came on and he held one hand out with a glowing green ball of chi as he said, "Shi Shi Hokoudan!"

The blast cleared the corridor stunning and killing many of the creatures and then Ryouga grabbed Akane's unconscious form and started to run. He ran and ran trying hopelessly to find an exit, but his direction sense failed him once again. He was out of breath and staring at a blank wall and a number of pipes as more of the creatures came towards him and the girl he loved. He started to fire blast after blast at the approaching creatures, but they kept on coming towards him and then they attacked. He pulled out the sword and swung it in a great arc cleaving into two of the creatures and then right into and through one of the nearby pipes. The pipe creaked and then sent a blast of freezing cold water right at the directionally challenged boy.

Akane woke up as she was washed down by the cold water. She felt something warm under her and picked it up. A small black pig looked her in the eye and squealed in fright. She looked behind her to see a dark chitinous alien attacking. She barely moved out of the way in time. She stood up, grabbed her sword and faced off against the creature. Then it attacked again and she parried slicing off one of its hands. The creature screamed in pain, but continued its assault, she parried its blows and felt a few impact into her ceramic armor and then smiled as she cut a piece out of its tail. She would win this fight she just knew it. Slowly, but surely she did win the fight. She picked up her pet pig and said, "C'mon P-chan lets go find Ranma and show him how great we are." She walked off into the sewer filled with joy at her victory never seeing the black tail that skewered her.

P-Chan felt Akane's body go limp and saw the spiked tail that had gone through her. He knew then that his love had died, but was unable to do much about it as the alien creature grabbed him in its claws, picked him up and then brought him towards its mouth. The mouth opened and a second set of teeth came springing out. That was the last thing he ever saw...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma struggled on wondering why the creatures had taken him prisoner, when suddenly a stream of cold water came thundering down the sewers. The water splashed onto him and changed him into a girl. In his smaller form he was able to slip free, but his alien claws were lost in the struggle. As she jumped away from her previous captors she tried to think of a technique that would be useful, but with the acidic blood nothing was coming to mind and the creatures were stalking back towards her. Finally as the creatures backed her towards a wall she made a decision, held her hands up and said, "To hell with sealing the fucking techniques._ Kinjin Rashu Dan_!" The vacuum blade whizzed down the hallway and sliced one of the aliens in half. Its dead form lay on the ground and two more alien bodies soon followed it. Then Ranma smiled in victory and slowly started back towards her friends, then realizing what had happened to her she picked up the pace fearing what might have become of them with the burst of cold water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyou, Konatsu and Shampoo had run into problems in their pursuit of Ranma's captors. The first of which was their speed and the second of which was the number of aliens in the sewers fighting them. Finally they had killed off or scared off one group of the creatures, but it was a momentary respite. They walked on and came to a triple junction. The purple haired Amazon girl looked pissed off and then she screamed in frustration, "Which way husband go!"

Ukyou looked at the pipes and said, "I don't know."

Then more of the creatures started coming towards them from each of the three directions. They readied themselves in their new fighting formation and then suddenly a stream of cold water came rushing down the pipes turning shampoo into a fluffy and pissed off purple cat and carrying her away. A quiet voice said, "Now what mistress?"

Ukyou looked at the cat in frustration and said, "Find her and as soon as you find a dry spot see if you can find a thermos in her pack on ours." Then the chef glanced at the approaching aliens and said, "We'll have to deal with them first of course."

The aliens attacked and the two martial artists were not doing nearly as well without Shampoo's help. In fact the creatures were able to swarm onto them and were grappling them in an effort to take them away when suddenly green bursts of energy killed all of the creatures in the room. Ukyou and Konatsu stood up and looked around seeing nothing of their rescuers until suddenly two large creatures appeared from beneath their camofloage cloaks and were in the room with them.

The creatures were humanoid, and a bit more than two meters tall, they were both wearing some type of face mask and had greenish and brown skin. They had some type of course bristly _hair_ twisted into dreadlocks. On their shoulders were some advanced guns that were still smoking form the previous onslaught and in their hands were twin Naginata made out of the same mysterious metal that Ranma's claws had been made from. The only difference that the young martial artists could see was that one creature was a bit bigger and had green ties in its hair and the other was smaler with red ties.

The two creatures examined Ukyou and Konatsu they seemed like they would attack until the gree tied one motioned to the other. Then he approached and gestured towards Ukyou's blade.

Ukyo tried to figure out what the creature wanted as it gestured again and said something in an alien language. The creature seemed a bit frustrated and then showed her its Naginata blade with symbols down its length. It also extended long claws from its wrist sheath and Ukyou was awash with understanding. She handed the creature her ceramic blade which was also painstakingly inscribed with similar symbols. The creature took the blade and examined it, then it said a few words to the other in its alien language and handed Ukyou her blade back.

Konatsu had been watching the scene with trepidation and was full of tension as he prepared to attack the large creatures if they were hostile. When the larger of the two with green twists in its hair handed his mistress her weapon back the tension went out of him and he sighed. The two creatures glanced at each other and laughed at that point. When the creatures finished laughing they gestured a universal follow me and started to lope off down the tunnels.

Konatsu and Ukyou stopped for a moment to search for Shampoo, but she was nowhere to be found. The two teenagers then decided that the safest course would be to follow after the alien warriors and quickly ran after them.


	6. Chapter 5

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Alien and Predator belongs to a host of movie companies, etcetera. Any other works belong to their respective people too. In reality I just don't own any of this and I'm not getting paid either. So just sit back and enjoy the tale you're getting it for free.

Authors Notes: I just want to say that from what I have seen of the alien movies the creatures do have some modicum of intelligence, but it is offset by their animal natures. They are given instructions by their queen to bring in hosts, but they will also kill when angered or hungry. I also believe that they may bring recently dead human or other types back to the hive for the young to feed on as well. So the alien that ate P-Chan was having a light snack and planning on bringing the dying body of Akane back to the nest for all the little hatchlings te feast on.

Other than that you will see that there just won't be that many cast members coming back from this alive. The alien books and movies are dark and not meant for the regular light hearted comedy that we usually associate with Ranma ½ so the likelyhood of more than a few survivors is going to be very low. Read on with that idea in mind…

Chapter 5

The Alien Queen sat in her nest and knew that hunters were approaching. She sent a signal to her brood. Half would start making the nest and surrounding areas more defensible and the other half would continue to gather more hosts around the town as she laid eggs with a more rapidly growing parasite. Aliens started to pour out of the sewer grates and into Nerima in groups and singly each one on a mission to bring back hosts.

Kunou Tatewaki watched as black alien forms scurried onto his estate. Kunou jumped in front of the group and said, "Foul demons! It is obvious that the sorcerer Saotome has sent you with his dark magics. Very well prepare yourselves to face defeat." He pulled out his wooden blade and attacked.

Sadly enough for the Kendoist him his first strikes scored hits on one of the creatures, but in doing so he destroyed his blade. "Sasuki another boken!" He cried in panic, but his Ninja servant failed to comply. Kunou looked towards where his Ninja servant should be, and saw the fool trussed up in his own nunchaku and being carried away by the aliens. Realizing that he was unarmed against the creature Kunou screamed and ran. The creature followed after him until it was hit in the head with a spiked club. Acid sprayed from the death wound and a poisonously sweet voice called out "Brother dear! I do believe you were running like a scared little boy!"

Kunou puffed up and said, "Nay it was a tactical withdrawal against superior numbers. I intend to retrieve the family Katana and show the miscreants the true power of the Blue Thunder!"

Kodachi laughed her insane laugh and said, "Very well run off while I take care of the foolish interlopers here." Then she jumped down to the ground and attacked again and again with a manic frenzy. Kunou ran into the estate and as he entered he saw his father exiting with shears in hand. "Aloha brudda there be some nasty lobster out dere. Da big kahuna will take care o' them you see and then you be getting a haircut"

Kunou yelled out "Never!" to his departing father, but was sure the insane man had heard nothing from him. Then he proceeded to retrieve the Kunou family blade and some extra bokens and ran back outside.

When Kunou came out into the yard he witnessed his sister twirling around and enjoying herself as she attacked the creatures again and again. Two of their number seemed to be dead and his sister was almost playing with the rest. She called out to him as he ran onto the grounds and said, "Do be careful brother dear these creatures have already taken father dearest away!"

"Why did you not prevent that sister?"

The black haired gymnast looked back at Kunou with crazed eyes and said nothing. Then she continued her frenzied attacks against the alien creatures. Kunou was stunned by his sisters new level of insanity and pulled out his sword saying, "Very well I shall save our father as soon as I defeat these foul minions of the dark sorcerer."

The two scions of the Kunou family fought on killing one more of the creatures. But, they were finally herded back to back and surrounded by four of the creatures when the young Kunou boy said, "Sister dear this is my last blade. Flee while you can I shall cover your retreat."

His sister said, "Oh no, they have finally come from my dreams. They have come here where I can face them down and kill them. They are here in front of me and I will continue to kill them as long as I draw breath. I will die in glorious combat against them and their blood will wash away mother's death, then I will rest easy."

The creatures attacked again and Kunou felt his chest punctured by a tail. He saw his sister being grabbed by the other three and taken away as she screamed, "No! Wait! This is not what you are supposed to do! Kill me and let it end!" She screamed and screamed as she was taken away and the young kendoist could only cry. Then he saw the creature still impaling him on its tail and bringing him towards its mouth as the mouth descended he said, "_Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste death but once. _"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four aliens crashed into the Tendo residence searching for hosts. One was crushed as a large panda landed on it and sprung away. It was stunned, but not dead as it stood up it saw its three brethren moving to attack the creature and started to join them when it was attacked again. This time it fell to the floor as it was tripped by the pole of a naginata being wielded by Soun Tendo. The creature stood up again and hissed in anger, and then it attacked. Soun was hard pressed, but he was determined not to allow the creature to hurt his little girls. He spun the weapon around and around, blocking attack after attack, but he was not fast enough. A clawed arm sliced through his abdomen and he knew that the end was near. With his last bit of strength he slammed his weapon home in the creature's skull. The two then fell to the floor in a death embrace.

Genma saw his friend's death and kicked his attacks into high gear. He slammed his panda claws into the heart of a creature and then yelped in extreme pain as acid ate away at his flesh. The pain was excruciating and only his many years of martial arts training were keeping him alive and fighting the two creatures that were left. He was being backed up the stairs by the creatures and knew that he was to only line of defense left for the young Tendo girls and his wife. The endorphins had kicked in, but he felt his body getting slow and lethargic he knew that shock was about to set in.

He had one chance left to save everyone. Kowing that he was too close to the creatures for the maneuver, but caring more for the saftey of those around him he raised his panda arms up and with his last bit of energy sent a vacuum blade into both of the monsters cutting them apart and spraying acidic blood all over him. The pain washed through his system, he screamed, and then suddenly it was all gone.

Nodoka was watching her husband confronting the alien creatures in his cursed form. She watched acid eat away his hand and then continued to watch in fear as he fought on. She held her katana tight in her hands wishing that she had done more than practice the decapitation stroke with it. Then her husband sent a vacuum blade into both of the monsters cutting them apart and spraying acidic blood all over him. The blood ate into his body and he yelped in extreme agony as it ate away at him. She knew then that he would die slowly in agonizing pain if she did not act. With skill and precision she stood up and pulled the Saotome blade from its sheath and then performed the one stroke that she had practiced sending her husband to a peaceful death.

Kasumi and Nabiki took the sobbing woman to their room and barricaded the door hoping that no more of the creatures would come. Their hope was left unfulfilled when mere minutes later a banging came on the door. The door exploded inward and one creature stood there staring at them. Without martial arts skills to protect them the three women were easily subdued and taken away to the Queen. As were many more Nerima residents that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyou, Konatsu and the two predators stood at yet another collapsed section of the sewers. The larger of the two aliens with green holders in it hair made a frustrated grunt and then said something in its alien tongue as it gestured at the wall. The other smaller creature with red holders in its hair gestured back and said something else. Ukyou felt left out and said, "This is the third one so far. Don't you two have something that can get us through this?"

The creatures stared at her and she said, "You know like a bomb or cutters or soemthing?" She pantomimed an explosion saying "Boom!" and the two aliens just looked at her. Then the one with green ties in its hair said something and the other grunted in agreement. They walked towards the rubble and took off their shoulder mounted weapons. They placed them next to the rubble pile and then walked back towards a ladder. One of them gestured as they walked up the ladder and then he said mimicking Ukyou, "Boom!"

The Chef and Kunoichi quickly followed the predators up the ladder and out of the sewers. When they were out the ground below them was rocked with an explosion and then the two creatures simply jumped back into the sewer. Konatsu said, "I hope that was the right idea mistress."

Ukyou groaned and said, "Me too." Then the young martial artists followed the predators into the sewer and beyond the now cleared area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma trudged through the sewers in his female form continuing on without interruptions when she saw a collapsed section of the sewer with alien in front of it. The black creature was standing there in front of the simple barricade and clutching a furry form in its claws, slowly bringing it towards its mouth. Without thinking she ran forward and grabbed the furry form severing the creature's hands in the process. Then, she turned back towards the handless alien and sent a vacuum blade towards it obliterating the alien and sending its acidic blood all over the collapsed stonework. She watched a large hole form in the stone and then glanced down at the creature she had saved. It was only then that the fear clutched her and she dropped it and started to run. She only stopped when she realized the cat she had saved was Shampoo. She slowly crept back towards the unconscious cat trying to control her fear. She crept close enough and then scooped up a handful of water from the sewer tossed it onto Shampoo. The purple haired cat woke up and stared at Ranma then she meowed happily sending Ranma backing away in fear.

Shampoo damned Genma Saotome once again for Ranma's reaction to her cursed form. Then she sighed thinking once again that her husband was perfect in every way except for this one and wished yet again that her great grandmother had tossed her into a different pool. Ranma slowly brought himself closer to his Amazon fiancée and then he put his back pack down next to her saying, "Get in okay? If you're in here I won't see ya and hopefully won't be scared."

As Shampoo marched into the pack and waited as she was lifted in the air and the Saotome boy positioned the pack and then he said, "Why the heck didn'y you put on some water proof soap or somethin. Damn! Ryouga he didn't have any either. What the hell were we thinking!"

Both the Saotome girl and the amazon cat berated themselves for lack or preperation and for possibly getting their friends killed because of it. Ranma cursed aloud some more and then spoke to her back back with an agry voice saying, "Alright while we're going to find the Demon Queen I'll try and see if one of the pipes down here is hot water okay? Hopefully we can get you changed inta your normal form. If so, I got some extra armor in that pack you can wear." Shampoo stayed silent not wanting to scare Ranma. The red haired girl stomped off angirly accepting the Amazon's silence as acquiescence to her.


	7. Chapter 6

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Ranma ½ belongs To Rumiko Takahashi, Viz video and others. Alien and Predator belongs to a host of movie companies, etcetera. Any other works belong to their respective people too. In reality I just don't own any of this and I'm not getting paid either. So just sit back and enjoy the tale you're getting it for free.

Chapter 6

The larger predator with green ties in its hair used its claws and naginata to clear away more slime and sticky filth as he moved on. His hunt brother and the young blood Ooma hunters were behind him. They were waiting for him to do his job as hunt leader and clear the path. They seemed to be almost Yautja in the way they held their weapons in a ready position waiting for signs of prey.

He grunted with effort and finished clearing away the filth wondering how these two had come to be here on this planet. He had not really believes the tales that the ancient one told regarding a tribe of Ooma hunters on this planet. Even after the call had come to the ship and he had been dispatched with his hunt brother he had scoffed at the possibility. Ooma were a prey species not hunters and yet, here they were two young Ooma's with ancient Yautja symbols on their weapons marking them as members of a hunting group. Plus the two young bloods had actually managed to kill some of the most lethal prey the Yautja knew of. Despite himself he was impressed and thought momentarily of adopting the two teenagers into the clan if they survived.

The group walked on wary for more aliens and then confronted a small group, each one carrying an unconscious person, on their way back to the nest. The predators and the martial artists easily defeated three of the four creatures and then the predators held Ukyou and Konatsu back from killing the final one. The hunters allowed the alien to take one human and scurry away. Ukyou looked coldly at the smaller predator with red ties in it hair holding her back and said, "What the hell are you doing!"

The creature looked at her and said something in its alien language then it made the follow motion and said the same thing again. Ukyou was still angry, but she said, "I get it; you want to follow it back to the Demon Queen." Then she made the same motion and said, "Follow." The predator seemed to understand and repeated in an alien voice, "Follow." Then it added, "Follow Kiandhe Amedha."

Ukyou nodded realizing that the next set of words must be its name for the demons and said, "Right, Follow Kiandhe Amedha. Fine, but I still don't like using that person like that you understand?"

The larger predator loped off at that point and the smaller one followed after it without making a single motion of understanding to Ukyou. The Chef sighed and followed after them saying, "I think I'm beginning to hate aliens and demons. What about you sugar?" Konatsu nodded and stayed at her side.

The group walked for what seemed like hours coming across small alien groups, killing them and then moving on. Finally, they came to a large open chamber. Inside they could see the large white eggs and moans echoed throughout the chamber. The alien that they had been following deposited its burden into a sticky substance right next to one of the eggs. The sides of the egg slowly opened and something started to come out.

Ukyou jumped and cut down the alien that had done the depositing while Konatsu tried to intercept the creature coming from the egg, but when he landed in a defensive posture around the poor man the small thing exiting the egg had already been cut in half by a spinning disk thrown by one of their predator companions.

Then they herd a very loud hiss and a roar. They looked towards the sound and saw the enormous Alien Queen in the center of the room. She was surrounded by at least twelve very large aliens. Plus, there were many more of the smaller creatures swarming into the room. Then it was all out pandemonium as the two martial artists and the predators fought for their very survival. This was not longer a single battle or a hunt it had become a war.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was almost lost in the dark sewer tunnels and he was getting angrier by the minute as he came to blank walls and dead ends. He yelled and said, "When the hell did I become Ryouga Hibiki! Damn it there had got to be someway to find that stupid Demon Queen and kick her stupid ass!"

While Ranma was cursing his luck Shampoo perked her ears she was sure she had heard something. Then she heard it again she mewed lightly and jumped out of Ranma's pack. The boy jumped back in fright and said, "Ahh! Don't do that!" Shampoo just looked at him and motioned with one of her paws to where the sound was coming from.

"You hear something?"

Shampoo nodded and pointed again. "Well I don't hear it, but I'll follow you from a distance okay?" The cat nodded and walked off in the direction she heard the sound coming from. The two continued to walk through the sewers when they saw three aliens walking along with human hostages. Ranma ran gave chase, but the creatures each ran in a separate direction. "Damn it! I need to catch them."

He looked towards Shampoo and said, "Can you hear any of them still?"

The Cat nodded and pointed in a direction. Ranma put his pack down and said, "Get in I'm going to follow, but this time they won't see or hear me."

The cat got into the pack and Ranma slung it over his shoulder. Then the young Saotome boy used the _Umi Sen Ken_ to disappear and he walked in the direction that Shampoo had indicated one of the aliens had gone.

Following after the creature Ranma saw that it had slowed down after fleeing with its burden and was walking again. Ranma approached the creature, but it didn't seem to sense him. Then he examined it and the burden that it held. Ranma almost dropped the _Umi Sen Ken_ when he saw who it was.

It was Kasumi and she was alive! He racked his brain trying to think of some way to save the girl without getting acid on her as the creature carried her away and nothing was coming to mind. So, he followed right behind it as it crept along. Finally, the creature walked into an open area filled with hundreds of large white eggs. Ranma stared in awe as he realized that he was in a nest and there in the center of the room was the large Demon Queen and twelve large demons surrounding her.

He snapped out of it when the alien he had been following dropped Kasumi in a sticky substance right next to one of the large eggs. His chance had come and before the egg could even begin to open Ranma used the art of the silent thief to steal Kasumi. He backed out of the room, dropped the _Umi Sen Ken_ and said, "Are you okay?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma then she hugged him tightly as she silently cried with sadness and joy. Then she said in a shaken voice, "I think so Ranma, but Nabiki and your mother were taken too."

Ranma glanced at the soft hearted and motherly figure in front of him and then glanced into the nest. He knew he could save Kasumi and possibly get back to this place now that he knew where it was, but there was no way he would be able to save all three women by himself. He needed help and all he had was a purple cat in his pack. He needed an Amazon warrior, not a cat!

"Well, well Son in law I see you are fine and have rescued Kasumi Tendo as well."

The red haired martial artist turned in surprise and then she almost shrieked as a form latched itself onto her breasts and said, "Hotcha! I love warrior women!"

Ranma pried Happosai off and then almost hugged him again. She turned to Cologne and almost hugged the ancient Amazon as well in her excitement. "Cologne, Happosai I can't believe how happy I actually am to see both of you. Can you two please help bring Kasumi and the others to safety?"

The ancient Amazon stared back at Ranma and said, "Well now it truly must be an emergency if you are polite Son-in-law. Very well I will bring as many people as I can to safety and so will the letch that I brought with me won't you?"

Happosai nodded and said, "You bet. Can't have demons eating all the pretty ladies in town can we?"

Ranma said, "Great wait here while I go get people." Then she quickly disappeared from view leaving her bag behind. Cologne watched, and then she pulled out a kettle and a small bar of soap and used Chinese to say, "Do you need these?"

A purple cat flounced out of the pack and walked towards her great grandmother. Cologne poured the hot water over the girl and rubbed her with the soap saying, "You're foolishness almost got you killed child. Now, stay here and help the old letcher with the people that your husband saves."

The Ancient Amazon then picked up Kasumi Tendo and rushed away with her. Meanwhile Happosai stood next to Shampoo. The letch didn't stay still for long though as he poked, fondled, and admired Shampoo as she donned the armor in the pack and took a sword that her grandmother had left.

As Happosai continued to annoy the girl while they were waiting, Nabiki's unconscious form suddenly appeared in front of them. Shampoo pulled the letcher off her chest again and said, "Go, stupid pervert save Tendo girl and leave Shampoo alone!"

Happosai grabbed Nabiki and carried the young Tendo girl off. Shampoo saw his form retreating down the sewers and then she heard a very loud hiss and a roar inside the main chamber. When she looked down the sewers again all she could see was a horde of demons coming down the sewer and right towards her.

She readied her sword and then they were in front of her. The Chinese blade spun in a deadly arc and Shampoo killed the aliens as they came. She sliced through limbs and severed arms in an intricate dance of death. Yet, the creatures still came.

Shampoo would kill one and then it seemed as if three more had taken its place. She would kill those three and even more would be there trying to kill her. Her sword spun around slicing, hacking, and piercing alien flesh as she moved. Shampoo continued to fight an almost never ending battle hoping for some respite, but it would not come. She fought on and on piling up bodies in front of her until the corridor itself was choked with dead demon bodies and yet still more of the demons came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cologne carried Kasumi through the empty tunnels making good time until a horde of aliens came through. The ancient Amazon used esoteric Amazon arts and plain old fashioned sword play to kill the creatures and move forward with her burden. Kasumi tried her hardest not to scream and flinch as she was flung about by the old woman. She closed her eyes and looked into herself for inner tranquility and then she went limp. Cologne sighed in relief as her burden became easier to bear and the hordes of creatures thinned out. She searched around and found an exit bringing the limp girl out of the sewer and towards the questionable safety of the Neko Hanten.

Once inside the restaurant the ancient Amazon was puffing with all of the strain and effort. The young Tendo girl looked at her wheezing and frail form with some concern. "You aren't going to go back and get more people are you?"

Cologne looked back at her and said, "Child, I am old, older by far than I would prefer. In my youth I would have gladly gone back and fought on against the demonic hordes, but I do not believe that I can go back into the sewers and expect to return here with another burden. Doing so would only doom me and that burden."

Then the ancient Amazon then sighed again and looked into Kasumi's peaceful brown eyes. "Besides, I have saved someone very precious to my son-in-law and when he returns he will be in my debt."

"Oh my!" Said Kasumi then she looked at Cologne with trepidation and said, "When he returns?"

"Can you possibly doubt that my son-in-law will triumph?"

Kasumi thought about it and all the trials that Ranma had faced and yet still there was a bit of doubt in her mind that even Ranma could triumph against the creatures that had killed her father and Genma Saotome. She glanced at the barricaded door of the Neko Hanten and held her hands together in prayer saying, "Dear Mother please, look over him. Kindest spirits of my ancestors and of those who have recently departed please hear my plea and bring my loved ones home alive." The Tendo girl held her hands together and cried silent tears as she chanted the prayer over and over again.

After three repetitions an Ancient Amazon matriarch joined in the prayer as well…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happosai was carrying Nabiki out of the tunnels and through a horde of aliens. He threw bombs at the creatures and jumped from one to another as he made his escape. The creatures were unable to even touch the ancient letcher as he made his way to an exit. He carried Nabiki up through a sewer grate and then put her down. Nabiki began to stir and then she screamed.

Happosai came close and patted her head saying, "There, there now. Little one it will be okay."

Nabiki shivered and cried out again. She remembered being put next to the egg and she remembered it opening and then it happened. The disgusting thing had latched onto her face and she didn't want to remember the rest. She put her hands on her chest and felt around. Something was moving inside her she knew it. She felt it moving and struggling to get out it was eating her insides. Panicked she ripped open her shirt and stared at herself in horror.

Happosai was somewhat confused by Nabiki's actions and then the girl ripped open her shirt. The old letch was unable to prevent himself from latching onto the girl's chest.

The inability to control his lust killed the old man as the baby Alien came out of Nabiki's chest and into his own. Realizing that he was about to die he used his last strength to light a handful of fuses and whisper, "_Happo Fire Burst Barrage_." The explosion left only a smoking crater.


	8. Chapter 7

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Let's pretend that I wrote something witty here about how I don't own Aliens, Ranma, Predator or pretty much anything else in this fic. Okay no that we're done pretending let's get on to the actual fic.

Chapter 7

Ranma was invisible at the moment and he was standing right next to his mother. The older lady had some sort of white _thing_ stuck to her face. Ranma wasn't sure what it was, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't a good thing. She used the power of the _Umi Sen Ken_ and stole her own mother away from the thing and out of the sticky substance she was in.

Ranma was about to leave when she saw Ukyou, Konatsu and two weird creatures enter the room. That was when Demon Queen gave off a very loud hiss and a roar. Ranma swore to herself as the multiple small demons swarmed into the room. There were so many of them that the young Saotome girl was having a hard time keeping her power up and avoiding them. It was complete pandemonium in the room. She could barely see in front of her, let alone her friends and the strange creatures they were with.

One of the aliens slashed at her with its tail and Ranma realized that she was losing the _Umi Sen Ken_. She leaped from alien to alien slashing and cutting them down as she tried to get to an exit. She found some space and jumped up to the ceiling, from there she swung herself along dealing with fewer aliens and slowly carried her mother out of the room and towards the place where Shampoo was hopefully still waiting.

Ranma dropped from the ceiling killing a creature as she dropped and landed next to Shampoo. The Amazon was madly slashing and cutting at aliens in front of her and they were easily being cut apart by the girl. Ranma looked down the sewers again at what was left of the approaching Alien horde. She put her mother's body down and said, "Shampoo stay behind me. I have an Idea."

The Purple haired girl quickly stepped behind Ranma and covered her back. With a predatory grin on her face Ranma looked at the approaching hordes and said, "_Kijin Dai Ran Bu_!"

The girl spun madly and sent vacuum blades crashing down the tunnel. Blade after blade sliced through concrete and alien flesh alike. When the red haired girl was done spinning she gasped for breath and then looked down the tunnel again. It was clear.

"Take my Mom and get out of here Shampoo! Me an that Demon Queen have some _business_ left!"

Shampoo took Nodoka in her arms and retreated through the sewers. She passed alien bodies and avoided gaping holes created by acid, but she was not molested in her trip towards the Neko Hanten.

Ranma watched his purple haired fiancée leave and turned towards the large room. He looked in and it was still all out pandemonium. He looked, but couldn't see anything other than swarming alien bodies, until he saw a glint of white. It was Ukyou or Konatsu and it was on the floor. Ranma yelled out, "Ucchan! Konatsu! Are you alright!"

He received no answer and knew that he would need to get to them fast. Ranma slashed and clawed his way through the alien horde looking for his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konatsu was fighting beside Ukyou with the two predators. They were doing well against the alien horde, but more and more of the creatures attacked them every moment. They slashed and attacked and then it happened. Ukyou saw a sharp tail coming towards her, but was not able to make her screaming muscles obey her command in time. The tail slashed into one of her arms making it impossible to hold her sword up at all.

Konatsu was at her side immediately, but the young Kunouichi was having a hard time defending his mistress. He knew that the only way for her to survive would be retreat. So, he started to cut an escape for the two of them when suddenly he was in front the Alien Queen herself.

Konatsu looked at the gigantic creature in front of him and quickly struck at it. His twin ceramic blades merely bounced off her hide and she hissed at him swinging a great clawed hand. The boy blocked the hand, but was still sent flying across the room.

Konatsu slammed into a wall and his breath left his body, he accidentally dropped one of his swords, and fell to the ground in the middle of a sticky mass next to two large white eggs. The boy tried to free himself, but was having trouble fighting against the sticky substance while he was catching his breath.

The eggs in front of Konatsu slowly opened. He was just catching his breath and getting enough strength in his hands when a small creature came flying at him from the egg. Konatsu freed one hand and desperately swung his sword at the creature severing it in half. He gulped in a large breath of air and started to cut his other hand free. That was when his face was hit by something wet and slimy. The young ninja boy shut his mouth, dropped his sword, and immediately and put both hands on the creature to pull it off.

Konatsu yanked at the face hugger while he felt blackness closing in. The thing was choking off his air supply and making it harder and harder to pull against it. A few stars swam in his vision and he knew that he would not struggle for much longer. Konatsu took one hand off of the creature on his face and groped on the ground for the Ninjato that he had dropped. He cut his hand on something sharp and then took the whole blade in his hand. With darkness closing in even more rapidly he shoved the blade right into and through the creature that was on his face.

Konatsu screamed in pain as acid ate away at his once beautiful features and then he felt another sharp pain in his stomach. He looked over and saw one of the black aliens impaling him with its tail. He swung his sword again and cut off the tail. The creature hissed at him, but he merely shrugged and decapitated it. After that he examined his wound. Realizing that it would most likely be fatal in these circumstances Konatsu picked up his second sword that was lying next to the wall and waded into combat again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The predator with red ties in his hair fought on knowing that he might die in this hunt and yet treasuring every moment. His blade sang as it slashed into one large alien and made acidic blood spurt out. He grinned at that and continued his onslaught against his prey. Then he saw Ukyou lose her sword and Konatsu trying to save the girl. He decided to help his hunt brothers and followed after them. He arrived in time to see the alien queen send Konatsu across the room and start towards Ukyou. He screamed in protest and attacked.

He shoved his Naginata into the Queen's side and she reached out and grabbed it with one hand. She pulled the weapon out of herself and picked both the weapon and him up. So, the predator let go of the weapon and the Queen flung it across the room while attacking him with her tail. The predator dodged out of the way and unsheathed his claws. The Queen attacked him with her claws, teeth and tail and the predator was hard pressed to fight against her with only his claws. He dodged and spun away from attacks left and right until the Queen hissed again and brought her children into the fray.

The predator was hit from behind by one of the smaller aliens and then brought to the ground as three more landed on top of him. He was brought to the ground struggling against his fate. He felt pain as the creatures on top of him impaled him again and again, but he fought on trying his hardest to reach the panel on his wrist. His hand came closer and closer to the panel when suddenly both the panel and his wrist were gone. Green blood spurted from the stump and then his hand was held before him in a large black hand. He looked up and could swear that the alien Queen was laughing at him as he died. His final vision was of the young earth girl he had tried to save: She was lying on the ground next to him in her white ceramic armor; breathing slowly and evenly as if asleep; then he saw the Queen's tail start its descent towards her form…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The predator with green ties in his hair watched his alien brother go help the rest of the hunting group and then fought on. As he fought and killed prey he practically smiled. This was the glory of the hunt; this was the battle that every Yautja wanted to feel. Alone and surrounded he knew that only his skills with his weapons would bring him out alive today.

Thousands of other battles and their glories came to his mind, but his reverie was brought short as the aliens devised a new strategy and tried to leap onto his back. One of them was successful and he swung at it with his claws as another jumped onto his back as well. He tried his hardest against this new onslaught, but he was being hurt now and was going to fall to the floor. If that happened he would be helpless against this prey. He struggled on fighting against the foes in front of him and desperately trying to dislodge the three aliens that were clutching onto his back.

Tails pierced his back again and again and stars swam in his vision. He missed a block and felt claws cut into his shoulder, and then he felt claws hit the back of his knee and it could no longer support his weight. He started to fall to the floor when heard someone yell something and then suddenly the weight was lifted from his back and pieces of the aliens were scattered everywhere.

From the floor he looked up towards the voice and saw a small red haired girl cutting down three more creatures with her claws. He stared at the claws in shock realizing that they must have been given to her by his race. She looked at him and then raised her arms and shouted that strange phrase again.

The predator's shock became awe as the vacuum blade went from Ranma's hands and cleaved through more approaching aliens. He stared at the girl some more as she said something else. He was not sure exactly what it was, but her motions seemed to indicate that she was looking for something.

He smiled to himself and realized that this girl must be the tribe leader. She was most likely looking for the hunting party that she had sent. With that idea in mind he slowly tried to pick himself up. He fell to the floor and the tribe leader looked at his leg. She said something again and then pointed to the sewer exit. He shook his head and then tried to get up again. This time he was able to stand by using his Naginata as a crutch.

With the human tribe leader next to him the predator felt a bit more confident and limped towards where he had last seen the rest of the hunting party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma wasn't exactly sure what this ugly alien was, but she had saved it and tried to explain that she was looking for Ukyou. The creature didn't seem to know what was good for it as it limped by her side, but it had motioned for her to follow it and then they waded into more combat.

Ranma dispatched a few more aliens and looked at her partner. After that conflict the thing was even more bruised and bloody and yet it still seemed to want to follow by her side. She sighed and continued on trying to keep the worst of the demons away from her strange new friend.

The two of them waded through the thinning horde of aliens and came face to face with the alien Queen. Next to the large Queen were two dead bodies that of creature much like the one Ranma was with and that of Ukyou Kuonji.

Ranma stared at his fiancée lying on the ground and she screamed. It was an incoherent scream of anguish and rage. Then it was over and the red haired girl slammed into the alien queen with her predator claws unsheathed. The queen brought her tail up to block and Ranma just continued intending to cut the appendage apart.

The claws however were unable to cut through the tail. The tail lashed and sent Ranma flying across the room towards more eggs and sticky goo. As the Saotome girl started to rip herself free the rest of the Alien horde in the room started towards her.

The predator with green ties in its hair watched the human tribe leader be thrown across the room and wondered why the claws had no affect on the alien queen. He did not wonder long though, because he had to block an incoming attack from the giant beast.

He grunted with effort as his naginata blade clanged into the clawed hand, but did not sever it. The queen attacked again and he parried another blow, then he threw his disk weapon at her head. The blade spun in a deadly arc towards the Queen's head, but she raised a hand and caught the weapon. Thinking she was distracted the predator attacked, but the queen just turned his attack aside and slammed her tail home into his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. He rolled across the ground avoiding another claw attack and tried to stand up. He stood, but his injured knee gave out almost immediately when he blocked yet another attack by the Queen.

The predator made a decision and backed away from the Queen pressing some buttons on his arm….


	9. Chapter 8

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 8

Ranma landed in a sticky substance next to a large number of alien eggs. The started to rip herself free of the substance and the eggs opened. Her arm with the predator claws came free in time and judicious use of the _Amaguriken_ sliced every single one of the face hugging creatures into small bits. Taking a breath Ranma continued to free herself and stood up. When she stood she could saw Konatsu just beyond the eggs she had fallen next to. The young Kunoichi was almost mechanically slicing again and again at a depleting horde of aliens, but she could see that his technique was getting sloppy and the creatures were beginning to get the upper hand. She jumped to her feet and vowed that no more of her friends would die this day.

With a powerful jump Ranma landed next to Konatsu and started to assist him using her own speed and a few vacuum blades. Working together the two martial artists were able to thin the remaining horde of aliens down. The horde thinned, but now Ranma could see that it was concentrated around the center of the room keeping them from the alien Queen.

Ranma cursed and then looked at the room again. With a grin she said, "Konatsu, I have an idea. I need you to stay near the center of these aliens and fight them while generating a very angry and hot chi. Can you do that?

Konatsu looked at the red haired girl and said, "I can do that for mistress Ukyou I can generate a very large angry aura."

Ranma grinned and said, "Alright, when I come in you're gonna have to be prepared for the _Hiryu Shouten Ha_. You will need to immediately cool your aura and go with the winds or you will be torn apart. Understand?"

Konatsu nodded his recognition and Ranma began a large spiral around him as he fanned his anger. He fanned the flames of his anger and fought against the aliens around him. His twin swords were practically flaming with his angry chi as he remembered his mistress and then about his own demise that was sure to come. He fought on and watched as Ranma's ice cold aura came closer and closer. The spiral tightened and Konatsu decided that he would not allow himself to be killed by some parasitic creature.

Instead, he fanned his anger to even higher heights, and when Ranma came close Konatsu ignored his advice about cooling his aura. Instead he fanned it to its greatest extent even as Ranma shouted, "_Hiryu Shoten Ha_!"

The tornado came and Konatsu smiled as it took him and the rest of the alien horde in the room. He smiled knowing that with his help Ranma had created one of his biggest and most powerful _Hiryu Shouten Ha_ ever and then he was consumed by its winds.

* * *

The predator was standing before the alien Queen pressing a button when the powerful winds knocked him to the ground and then started to pull him in the air. He slammed his claws into the ground and held on for dear life as the tornado raged all around him. He stared in astonishment as the powerful winds began to pick up the alien queen herself. The queen, however was able to hold on to the ground as well and was hissing in rage as the powerful winds crushed the black bodies of aliens all around them and send acidic blood all over the room.

When the destruction was over he landed on the ground with a loud thump and winced in pain. The red haired human girl was standing where the center of the tornado had been. She was standing there untouched in the eye of the storm, holding the body of one of her tribe mates, and he could tell that there was death in her eyes.

That was when the alien queen rose from her spot and started moving towards him. He tried to get up, but once again his knee failed him. A strong hand helped him up and then pushed him aside as a human voice growled, "This demon bitch is mine!"

Understanding the basic idea and realizing the extent of his own injuries the predator sat down and accepted the girls claim.

* * *

Ranma was beyond her usual norms. She was beyond anything other than the need to kill. She had pushed the alien predator aside saying something to him and was now standing in front of the demon queen. She stared at the creature and then said, "Time to die!"

The queen rose up and hissed at her, and then the black creature attacked. A sharp tail punched out, but Ranma avoided it. Large clawed hands swiped at her again and again, but they missed as well. While dodging Ranma hit the alien queen again and again with her predator claws, slicing away fingers and hacking into the Queen's side, but that seemed to have little affect. Ranma jumped into the air and came sailing down towards the Queen's head with her claws outstretched. The large black tail intercepted her and slammed directly into the claws breaking them and sending Ranma flying.

She landed on the ground and then dropped the wrist sheath. She immediately jumped back into combat with the alien queen. This time when she was close she shouted, "_Kinjin Rashu Dan_!"

A vacuum blade of energy slammed into the Queen's midsection. Her carapace was damaged, but she was quite alive when she swung her claws at Ranma. Ranma barely avoided the blow and had to deftly maneuver to avoid three more that came her way. She fired another vacuum blade and hurt the queen some more, but still the creature came on. Swinging its claws and slicing her arm. Then the queen was able to jab Ranma's side with its tail.

This creature was able to absorb tons of punishment and continue to attack. It was even starting to back her towards a wall when Ranma decided to go for more. She tapped into the _Umi Sen Ken_ and blasted into the queen shouting, "_Haku Dato Shin Shö_". Energy translated throughout the Queens body and started to break her chitinous armor into pieces. Then Ranma started to literally steal pieces of chintinous armor right off the queen.

The queen roared in pain and agony and tried to get a bearing on Ranma. She swung madly and blindly, but she finally connected and sent Ranma hurtling towards a far wall. Ranma tucked and hit the wall with her feet bounding right back towards the alien queen and shouting, "S_ai Dai Kyü Kijin Raishü Dan_!"

The most powerful version of the vacuum blade slammed into the Queen and then she exploded in a geyser of acidic blood and black alien flesh. Ranma looked on and could not even smile triumphantly at his win. He walked over to the alien touched its arm and said to it, "I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help. I'm just going to go now and see, see…"

Ranma broke down in tears…

* * *

The predator was bewildered as it held Ranma in its arms thinking, "I do not understand these oomas. This one is more powerful than I have ever seen, even an ancient would not fare well against the abilities she has shown and yet now she is leaking from her eyes."

The predator swung its hair and green ties jangled and then picked Ranma up and limped with her over to what was left of the Queen. He put her down and then picked up a large piece of the tail and handed it to Ranma and tried to explain, "Look you have killed the alien queen. You have hunted an entire clan of them and we have killed them all. The hunt was successful."

The girl looked at him without comprehension and then took the black tail and smiled sadly. Then said something in her language and then walked over to her tribe mates and picked them up. With that she started walking out of the alien lair.

Ranma had been confused by his strange heart to heart with the alien, but she decided to wait as the creature collected some more pieces of the dead aliens and then picked up the dead one. He came to her and motioned out of the sewers and she said, "Yeah, let's go."

It was almost daylight when they exited the sewers. They reached the top and Ranma started to walk towards the Neko Hanten with the bodies of Ukyou and Konatsu when the predator grabbed her arm. The creature motioned and she followed it into s side alley.

Once in the alley the predator tapped a few buttons and a small ship suddenly appeared. He motioned to it and gestured to Ranma. The red haired girl looked back at him and said, "I think you want me to come huh?"

Ranma looked at her dead friends and depression filled her. "I don't suppose I can think about it?"

The predator just motioned again and she said, "I guess not."

Standing there next to the amazing ship with the bodies of her friends next to her Ranma made her decision….

Author's notes: That is the end. 1 comments before anyone says it I know manly men aren't supposed to cry, but it seems to me that sometimes that is what you need to do. AnywayI'm just not quite sure what Ranma's decision will be.

Will he stay in Nerima to protect what is left or will he go with the predator and give in to the seductive lure of a life steeped in battle. Really I'm just not sure, perhaps I will write two separate epilouges that might become stories that continue from this point.


	10. Chapter 9

Aliens – Nerima Hive

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chose your own Epilogue

Hunter:

Once in the alley the predator tapped a few buttons and a small ship suddenly appeared. He motioned to it and gestured to Ranma. The red haired girl looked back at him and said, "I think you want me to come huh?"

Ranma looked at her dead friends and depression filled her. "I don't suppose I can think about it?"

The predator just motioned again and she said, "I guess not."

Standing there next to the amazing ship with the bodies of her friends next to her Ranma made her decision….

She stepped into the ship and followed after the hunter. The ship took off into the skies and she left everything behind. She left her male self behind burying Ranma Saotome with his friends and family.

The girl who left with the predator was no longer a martial artist she had become a warrior and a hunter. It did not take long for her to learn the predator language. After that she began to understand more of the Predator ways and fought her way to the top of the predator clan hierarchy becoming one of the youngest tribe leaders in Predator history. She found out about planets where more Aliens could be found and would send her tribe to them going in and decimating entire populations leaving nothing. Over time her campaign of annihilation made other tribes shun her and finally she was summoned to a conclave of tribe leaders.

Ranma stood in front of the conclave and took her arms and armament off. She stood in front of them and listened to them as they complained about her tactics. Complained about how she was decimating the very prey that they wanted to hunt. She just looked at them all and stared at them with death in her eyes as she said, "My tribe and I are fighting a war. We are fighting against the Alien foes without any technology and we are destroying them. We can and we will kill every single Alien we can find. We will take them all and we will forever be known as the ultimate hunters in the galaxy."

The conclave erupted into anger and shouts when Ranma yelled out, "It will be done! If any of you have a problem with it you may challenge me now."

The assembled tribe leaders looked at Ranma as chi enveloped her body, she was indeed powerful and she could fight without the technological weapons, but once she was in a ship perhaps she would be easier to destroy. They said, "Ranma of Clan Saotome you very well know that right of combat is not accepted at a conclave."

Ranma snorted and said, "Very well what is it that you plan to do then? Will you make me an outcast? Be reminded that my tribe is loyal to me and they will follow me even into hell itself. I have lead them in thousands of combats against implacable foes. If you wish to declare me an outcast you will be declaring war. Is that what you want?"

The assembled conclave discussed among themselves and declared their verdict, "Ranma of clan Saotome you must be declared an outcast for the very survival of our way of life."

Ranma stared at the assembled conclave and brought her powerful chi to the forefront a red aura surrounded her as she said, "Very well, so be it. The next time you meet my clan you will be hunted down." With that she stalked out of the room.

The war began and would encompass hundreds of worlds and peoples. Most of whom would not ever know why…

Martial Artist:

Once in the alley the predator tapped a few buttons and a small ship suddenly appeared. He motioned to it and gestured to Ranma. The red haired girl looked back at him and said, "I think you want me to come huh?"

Ranma looked at her dead friends and depression filled her. "I don't suppose I can think about it?"

The predator just motioned again and she said, "I guess not."

Standing there next to the amazing ship with the bodies of her friends next to her Ranma made her decision….

"I can't go with you. Bitterness and anger fill my soul, but there are people left here in Nerima; people who might still need my help. A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak, it may be corny, but that is a code that I will always follow."

The predator looked at Ranma and nodded. Then it walked into its ship and brought out a single Katana. He reverently handed Ranma the Katana and then pointed to a picture on its hilt. "Maga Kiandhe Amedha."

Ranma looked at the symbol and noticed that it looked much like the demon queen. The Predator saw that Ranma was watching and added one single line next to the picture. Then he handed it to Ranma and said something incomprehensible and bowed with the sword outstretched. Ranma realized what he wanted and took the sword.

With that the Predator walked back into the ship. The ship slowly disappeared from view and Ranma walked off to the hospital with the bodies of Ukyou and Konatsu. He left them there at the morgue and walked away. He walked for some time finding himself in front of the destroyed Tendo Home. He walked past and then towards the Neko Hanten.

When Ranma arrived at the Neko Hanten the first thing he saw was Kasumi. She was sitting in a vigil and chanting a prayer over and over again. When Ranma came in she stopped chanting and stood up. Moments later she engulfed him in a hug and said, "Oh Ranma!" Then she cried.

Ranma was unsure what to do. He just stood there and accepted the hug and then slowly he returned it saying, "I'm sorry Kasumi. I shouldn't have let any one else come with me. I should have been there for you. I…"

"Oh Ranma, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for everything." Kasumi was only sniffling as she said that and then she looked deeply into Ranma's eyes and said, "It isn't your fault."

Ranma looked back at the pretty brown haired girl and wished he could convince himself. Then he heard a commotion in the back of the Neko-Hanten and his mother's voice cried out. He rushed towards the voice and saw Cologne and Shampoo standing around a table with his mother on it. The elder Saotome woman was tied down and her naked chest was showing.

"What are ya doin!" Ranma started towards the two, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It is an ancient Amazon ritual that they found in the warehouse. It is supposed to remove the taint of the demons when they get inside you." Ranma looked back at Kasumi and calmed down.

"Alright, but I don't have to like it."

"No, but it may be the only chance your mother has. The hospital emergency room is backed up and I doubt modern science understands what to do in case of demonic infection."

Ranma looked on with an angry scowl and watched as Cologne and Shampoo used the ancient ritual. Kasumi tugged on his shoulder and said, "Perhaps it is better if you do not watch Ranma?"

Ranma sighed and let the Tendo girl lead him into the main room of the Neko-Hanten. There he waited to see if the Amazon ritual would work. While he waited Kasumi began her prayer again and after some time Ranma joined in. After hours of this prayer it was finally over and Cologne came out to see them.

The ancient Amazon came into the room and tapped Ranma on the shoulder. "Your mother will live Son-in-law. It seems that you got your amazing healing ability from both of your parents."

Ranma smiled and said, "Now what happens?"

Cologne stared at Ranma and said, "That is up to you Son-in-law. You must decide what to do with yourself now. You must decide where you will go from here, but know this. You are no longer beholden to marry Shampoo. Your defeat of the demons and a promise to aid the Amazons when they are in need is all that I ask of you. Your path is your own Ranma Saotome. Take the lessons you have learned on this day and choose it wisely"

Ranma looked at Cologne and said, "Thank you." Then he smiled a large smile and added, "Sensei."

Author's notes: That's both epilogues and now a bonus.

Aliens – Nerima Hive Ranma cast list and current status:

Ranma – Alive

Akane – Dead

Ryouga – Dead

Konatsu – Dead

Ukyou – Dead

Shampoo – Alive

Cologne – Alive

Genma – Dead

Soun – Dead

Kasumi – Alive

Nabiki – Dead

Kunou – Dead

Kodachi – Dead

Principal Kunou – Dead

Hiroshi – Dead

Daisuke – Dead

Population of Nerima before the event – 686,263

Population of Nerima after the event – 670,000


End file.
